What If
by FanFicForever1
Summary: What if Dean was the younger brother that got infected by the demon blood? What if Dean was the Special Child? What if Dean decided he'd try to avoid all this and try to take on the world nonetheless? What if he tried to keep this secret away from Sammy? What if, indeed...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys lemmie say.. I DO NOT KNOW IF SOMEBODY HAS USED THIS IDEA ALREADY.. PROBABLY SOMEBODY HAS SO I'M SORRY IF IT MAKES YOU ANGRY! Seriously, I wouldn't know because A. There's like.. Over 100k stories posted on just this site alone. B. There's another 100k on A03. C. I seriously ain't gonna go through over 200k stories to find out if this idea was used or not xD**

 **Anyway... Lemmie say: I'll respond to every review there is. I posted a long time ago on and I'm still trying to figure it out but it still kinda confuses me. Gimme patience! :P**

 **Also.. I don't own Supernatural, nor would I want to.. Seriously don't let my imagination ruin that masterpiece :) Without another word, let's get on with the story!**

Green, intent eyes stared up at the decorations hanging above him and he let a small giggle fall from his lips as he tried to reach up and attack one of the hanging stuffies with his tiny hands.

Soon, the door opened and the small baby turned its head as his mother entered the room. Her face was gentle and welcoming as she picked him up and craddled him in her arms for a couple minutes.

"Hey Dean.. How are you doing? I can't believe you're six months old already.." She whispered as she smiled down at the baby as his eyes blinked, suddenly sleepy.

Suddenly, Mary heard small footsteps at the door and she turned to see her eldest, Sam standing there, in his PJ's. He must've escaped from John somehow, and she extended one arm out to her son and he immediately ran into her embrace and hugged her hips.

"Want to say goodnight to Dean, Sammy?" Mary asked gently as she ran her fingers through her son's hair, and the older looked up at his younger brother.

"Goodnight Dean!" He said loudly and reached up and kissed his younger brother's forehead, and Mary smiled wider. She could already see the strong bond between the two, and she hoped that they'd protect each other in the future.

"Hey Sammy." A rough, but kind voice came from the doorway and they all looked to see John standing there now, and Sam immediately ran into his arms and John laughed as he picked him up and looked over his shoulder at Mary and his younger son.

"How is he, Mary?" He asked as he walked over, still carrying a laughing Sam in his arms.

"Tired, but happy." Mary reassured him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soon, she turned away and carefully placed her darling son back in his crib. Dean immediately started to close his eyes and even out his breathing. The three Winchesters watched the newest member of the family fall into his slumber, before they quietly left the room.

Little did they know, not a minute later, a man appeared in the room. His dark form towered over the boy, and he smirked down at the beautiful child.

He softly caressed the baby fat on his cheek, and let Dean wake up. As his eyes opened, the man knew that the boy was immediately unsettled.

 _Good.. He has good instincts. That will be helpful in the future._

He rose his wrist and held it over the baby as he started his sinful activity and slit his own wrist. Dean was so unaware of what was happening that he let the blood trickle into his mouth. As soon as the metallic taste hit his tongue however, he let out a small cry.

Mary was just getting into bed when she heard the cry, and she sighed but didn't have even the thought to ignore her youngest's cries. She got back to her tired feet and padded back to the nursery. She spotted a dark, tall figure above Dean's crib.

"John? How is he?" She asked sleepily, but all she got was a "shh."

She was about to give him a earful on how rude that was, but she would do that in the morning. Right now, she knew her children were sleeping and she could go to sleep.

As she made her way down the hallway however, she saw the light flicker, and she approached it as curiosity made her suddenly more awake.

 _Maybe the bulb needs a change?_

But she knew of the past. She knew flickering lights were just a sign of horrible things to happen. She knew she wasn't going back to sleep again tonight, so she went downstairs to grab some salt, when she heard a soft snoring from the living room. Instantly going into hunter mode, she approached the snoring carefully and to her horror, she found John slumbering on the lazy-boy chair.

 _Dean!_

Instantly she climbed up the stairs and made a desperate run to the nursery, only to not see the man, instead _feel_ him press her against the wall and she let out a shriek.

John stirred downstairs as he heard the shriek, and blinked.

"Mary?"

Mary struggled against the invisible force but it was impossible. She felt her feet leave the floor, and she felt her heartbeat get faster and faster as her head hit the ceiling and she was soon hanging over Dean. She stared desperately into the baby's eyes before she felt her stomach open and blood immediately began to stain her pretty, white nightgown. She let out another cry before things burst into brilliant flames around her. No matter what however, she kept her gaze on her youngest as he began to cry out now.

" _Dean!"_

John burst into the room and let out a loud gasp as he saw his wife burst into flames on the ceiling, and he spotted his youngest in his crib still. Instincts that he didn't even know he had kicked in, and he was across the room before he knew it and was holding Dean in his arms. As he ran out he spotted Sam just leaving his room to see what was happening.

"Sam take your brother outside!" He shouted over the flames becoming more and more apparent in the nursery, and Sam's eyes filled with fear as he was handed his younger brother.

"Now Sam!" He snapped as he saw his older son falter. His order snapped Sam into action and John saw him race down the stairs. He prayed that Sam wouldn't trip before he went back to see if he could save his wife still, but to his horror, there was nothing left but brilliant flames ready to explode from it's containment. He turned and made a mad dash from the house and saw his son still running and he picked up Sam with Dean still in his arms, and ran away as he heard the awaited explosion behind him.

The three remaining Winchesters sat outside of their former house. Dean was too young to realize what was happening. He was now sleeping and was wrapped up in a blanket in John's arm, as he had his other arm curled around Sam, who was trembling like mad from the shock.

 _What in the world happened?_

Dean grew up in the world of supernatural with his dad and brother, and all that he knew that something horrible happened in his nursery. He could hear whispers that nipped at his heels as he traveled the nation with his father and brother, but for now he had to ignore it and focus on something important.

His older brother was deciding to go to collage, and leave him with his dad and whatever goes bump in the night.

As Sam closed that door on his life with hunting, Dean felt every inch of love for his brother turn into a deep betrayal. How could Sam leave them..? He practically mothered Dean until the younger would snap at him! Even then, Sam was usually stubborn.

But that was years ago. Now Dean sat on the front of his beloved impala, and dialed his father's number for the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"Answer your damn phone old man." He muttered as it went straight to voice mail.

Dean was scared. Not only was he alone in the world now, but he was alone in the world with whatever went bump in the night. He knew he needed help to find dad but.. Who? he didn't want to involve Bobby since the last time Bobby saw his father, he had a shotgun pointed at his head. He didn't trust any of the hunters that dad would work with either. They all had a reason to pull a gun on him too.

Frustration built up in Dean as he tossed his phone back into the impala through an opened window and he rubbed his face with one hand. He paced back and forth as he tried to decide what to do.

"What if I.. Call him?" He murmured but almost immediately tried to dismiss the idea. The two didn't part on good terms. He had slammed that door in his face, after he called him stupid for blindly following their father's orders. He curled his lip and found that Sam would be the only one he could trust with these kind of things. So he got into the impala, and drove off straight for Stanford.

He hoped Sammy wouldn't be mad that Dean chose the hunting life over his brother. When Sam left, he gave Dean the choice. Leave with him, or stay with dad.

Dean nearly chose Sammy when he remembered the brilliant flames from the nursery.

Sam awoke to footsteps in the hallway outside of the bedroom, and he glanced over to see Jess was still in bed beside him.

 _Crap.._ He realized this was either a burglar, or something much, much darker. As Sam got up, he grabbed his baseball bat that was leaned up against the wall and stalked through the darkness. He walked carefully and nearly knew where every creak in the floorboards were, so he knew he had the upper hand.

He got to the living area, where he heard whoever was intruding, enter the room and Sam immediately rushed forward and attacked the form that was outlined in the darkness.

They fell to the ground in a grunt and soon, Sam was surprised to find him pinned under a weight. A familiar weight..

 _Oh no.._

"Heya Sammy." A deep voice greeted him and soon Sam forced his eyes to adjust more and now he could make out his younger brother's face.

"Getting kinda rusty huh?" He teased and in a second, Sam had flipped them and shoved the smaller man down under his weight and smirked at him.

"You were saying?" He asked and Dean glared up at him until Sam released him and lent him a hand up.

Sam was about to say something, like _what the hell are you doing here?_ When a gentle voice interrupted his thought process.

"Sam?" A second later, the lights flickered on and Jess stood there, looking tired and confused as she studied his brother.

Dean was worse for wear, but of course Sam was calling it that because he'd finally been dressing like a middle class citizen. What Dean was wearing was simple hunter garb.

"Well hello." Dean winked at Jess and Sam felt his annoyance grow.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" He asked as he studied his brother.

"Well er.. I need to chat with you privately." The younger said and Sam narrowed his gaze.

"No. Whatever you need to say, you can say it to both of us." He said and now frustration flickered in Dean's eyes, but what surprised Sam was the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Fine. Dad has been out in a hunting trip for a couple weeks and he hasn't called." He stated blandly, and Sam instantly tensed. He knew that he and Jess were hearing two completely different things, and he looked at Jess.

"I'll be right back." He said before he pulled his brother away to figure the situation out.

Nonetheless, in less than a hour, Sam and Dean were in the impala. Sam tried to force back his childhood memories of being back in what the Winchester's called home. He wasn't going to stay like this after all. He was returning to his life in a day.

Nothing had changed from Dean though. Except for the fact that he was driving the impala himself. When Sam had left, Dean was still too young to drive, but of course John still gave him a couple lessons. Sam was shocked that John had handed the entire damn thing over to Dean though.

 _He must've gotten something better then._ Sam answered to himself and sneered silently. He could see clear change in his younger brother, and he hated his father for it. He made John swear that Dean would take it easy on hunts and _never_ be bait, or risk his life, but he's beginning to strongly believe that their father deceived him.

Dean tapped his hands against the steering wheel as he drove and blasted music from the stereo.

This was something Sam didn't miss, as he cringed inwardly. He wasn't a fan of classic rock, or the blues. He was more of a country fan himself but every time he tried to, his music was flat out denied.

One thing that he was hoping would happen, is that they would find their father quickly so Sam could chew him out, somehow convince his brother out of this awful lifestyle, and try to mend whatever was broken. Which.. was a lot.

Sam knew the second he closed that door, Dean would be all insults the next time he saw him. Well, Dean did spit a couple things at him once they got on the road, but after that, Sam knew that Dean was brewing for something bigger, and now he was letting Sam squirm, awaiting for it.

As he looked over at his brother, he sighed softly. He wished he pushed harder at getting his brother away from all this. Dean didn't need this crap. Sam knew, but Dean was screwed up the moment that nursery lit up, and their mother died right above him. Sam just wished that Dean would listen to his reasoning this time. If he didn't.. Well Sam was as stubborn as his brother was. He could make him listen. As for their father.. Sam would lead Dean in the right direction, get his dream job and then possibly give Dean some final pointers. Once Dean found that ungrateful man, Sam was pulling him out of the supernatural lifestyle.

 **End notes:**

 **Welp... I hope that wasn't complete shit. I also hope that I didn't make it confusing or just stupid xD I kinda always liked the idea of Sam being the older brother in my own opinion. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to leave a review! Much luv everyone and I'll try to get around posting soon but.. School and stuff ;-; anyway, byeeeee! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the love! I think I'm actually gonna change this rating to M? Cus you know.. It's Supernatural :P Sex and violence is what it's built on. or at least, that's what I like to think lol.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you to miXiZ, Jelkea, and the guest that reviewed this story! Glad you guys are enjoying the story! 3**

 **Anyway, without further a-do! Let's continue on with the story! :D**

"Like hell I'm leaving this damn investigation right now, Sam!" Dean shouted as he shoved his older brother away angrily and stared at him in disbelief as he tried to understand his older brother's motives. Finally, they had found dad's hotel room where they figured he was last in a week ago. (Due to the half eaten, going stale burger.)

Before; Dean was looking over the hunt that Dad was going on, he was finally happy and relieved his father wasn't dead in some ditch somewhere. For some reason, Sam decided to spring it on him then however.

"Dean, I don't want you to keep hunting. Just come back to Stanford with me?" He asked as he watched his brother start to scan the papers, and suddenly considered shoving his brother in the shower. He was still disgusting after taking a dunk in the river after the impala nearly ran them over, and now Dean had completely forgotten about it when he saw they got a new clue on their own hunt.

Dean had turned to him, with a look of disbelief.

"Stanford? Why the hell would I go with you now? I have no reason to be there." He said before he turned back to the sheets but this time he was thinking about him leaving this life with Sammy. It was a welcoming thought, but he pushed it away when he studied one of the newspaper articles.

"Woman In White?" He asked over his shoulder at Sam, who was getting frustrated at his brother for avoiding the topic.

"Dean you shouldn't have ever lived this life. It's-"

"Not natural. I _know_ Sammy. You left it, and you left dad and I." Dean growled out as he clenched the papers harder, as the pent up anger and betrayal was coming close to spilling over.

"Am I allowed to apologize and make it up for you?" Sam asked and Dean curled his lip.

"Not right now." He bit out, and Sam started again, but Dean had enough.

"Like hell I'm leaving this damn investigation right now, Sam!" He shouted before he shoved the news article in his pocket, and in a hasty retreat, he walked outside and Sam wondered what he was doing when he heard the impala roar to life. He raced outside but Dean was already pulling out onto the highway.

"Dammit!" He spat as he watched Dean drive away. Why couldn't his younger brother just listen to him for a once?! He wished Dean was still younger, when he admired every bit of Sam. Now he had the free will of mind and discovered that it was just plain weird to follow Sam's every move.

As Sam was watching the impala disappear, a couple cops spotted their target. It was the male that seemed to be posing as a FBI, but the police knew that wasn't the case and in a moment they had Sam pressed against the car, and he cursed under his breath as he felt the cold metal of cuffs bind his wrists together.

As Dean continued to drive, it was getting dark and he knew he should eventually turn back and apologize to Sam and try to figure this out, something was urging him on.

Suddenly his head started to ache and he cursed.

 _Not now.._

He urged it back and knew it'd be worse tomorrow but he couldn't let himself crash right now.

Suddenly his phone went off on the seat beside him, and he smirked and grabbed it and he saw it wasn't Sam's caller ID like he expected, but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean er.. I'm kinda in a little trouble." He said and worry instantly filled Dean.

"What happened?" He asked as he continued on the peaceful road. He was going to investigate the house where apparently people continued to go missing.

"Police caught on." Sam said quietly into the phone and Dean knew there was one hanging nearby.

"Dammit, okay I'll stop by and bust your ass out when I finish this hunt." He said and instantly, Sam started bombarding him.

"What? No, Dean we'll do it together! Just don't do anything stupid, please just come back." Dean rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to his older brother try to convince him.

"Sam I've already been driving for.." He paused to glance at the time. "at least twenty minutes. I'm not- shit!" He gasped as he suddenly saw a woman appear in front of his car and he went to step on the brakes, but he already hit the woman. He stopped to look back if there was a body but.. There wasn't.

"Dean?! DEAN?" He could hear Sam screaming into the phone now and as he got out and studied the scene, he realized there was no girl standing there, or anywhere near there now.

He got back into the Impala before he pressed his ear against the phone again but winced at Sam still shouting.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm fine." He said but suddenly he cut off when he heard a voice behind him.

"Take me home." It ordered and he whirled around to see dead eyes staring right at him and he shuddered, and mentally cursed as suddenly she started to control the car anyway when he made no movement to start moving again.

"Er.. Maybe you should come." He said reluctantly into the phone. Sam had heard the girl and he exploded on Dean how irresponsible he was.

Sam suddenly had the phone wrestled away from him as the policeman decided that was enough phone time. Although listening was kinda amusing.

As the man began to question the fidgety Sam, he finally laid out the journal and got called onto the job, when Sam failed to answer his questions.

Sam spotted a paperclip sticking out the side, and he smirked. John may be a pain in the ass, but he was a genius.

In minutes, Sam had broken out and stole a police car and went racing down the highway at top speeds. He had to reach his younger brother.

Dean saw the mysterious house and he narrowed his gaze.

"Spooky." He grunted and he looked in the rear-view mirror at the suddenly sad expression in the girl's eyes.

"I can't go back." She murmured and Dean rose a brow.

"Then why the hell you bring me here?" He asked and suddenly he was shoved into the car door as the ghost appeared over him and was straddling his waist.

With any other girl, he'd be all hands and lip locked right now, but he knew what she was looking for and he tried to push her away.

Dammit, why didn't he fill his gun with iron bullets instead of silver ones?

As the girl began to softly kiss his lips, he gave no response and the girl became desperate and began to smash their lips together, moving her tongue around but Dean fought against his urges. He didn't have the heart to make out with a dead bitch.

She grew furious at this and began to dig her suddenly long nails into his chest and he winced and tried to push her away.

"Dean duck!" Suddenly Sam was outside the window at the drivers side and Dean scrunched his head down as far as he could and Sam shot an iron bullet into her head. She shrieked as she disappeared.

"Dean?!" Sam opened the driver door and Dean stared up at his older brother.

"Heya Sammy." He greeted nonchalantly and went to get up when he suddenly felt that he couldn't leave the Impala. He looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that the girl was still in the car.

"I can't leave, Sam." He said to Sam and the older understood immediately.

"So what should we-" Sam was asking but Dean already had a plan as he changed gear.

"Be right back." He winked before he stepped on the gas and charged at the house and ignored Sam's shouts from behind as he rammed right through the first wall and ended up in the living room.

"There, you're god damn home." He grunted as he felt the force slip and he crawled out of the Impala, and was about to cry as he realized what he did to his baby, when suddenly a desk slid into him and forced him against the wall.

"Dammit." He choked out and Sam came running in and tried to pull it off him when the Woman in White appeared.

Sam rose his gun when suddenly all three noticed a dripping from the ceiling. They watched as the Woman went to go investigate, and they realized what was happening.

Suddenly her two dead boys appeared, and she let out a desperate look, almost like a silent plea when she started to scream and her soul disappeared into the floor. Dean felt the pressure mostly be lifted from the desk and Sam helped him pull it off before he quickly started to assess Dean.

"Where does it hurt?" He demanded and Dean winced when he touched his shoulder that was a little sore from behind pressed hard against the car door at an awkward angle.

"When you check people over, you're supposed to be careful." He snapped when Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder hard and Sam immediately let go.

"Shit, sorry." He apologized and went to check his shoulder when Dean shrugged away.

"I'm more worried about Baby.. I'm sorry!" He suddenly wailed as he looked at his car and started to check her over. Sam watched his brother and shook his head. He seemed to still be fine.

"I think I know where we need to head next." Dean said after they got the Impala back on the road, and Sam looked over sadly.

"Dean I gotta head back to collage but.. Maybe after I get the job and stuff, I'll make sure you find dad." He said and Dean sighed and nodded and drove him back to Stanford. Sam would be exhausted during his interview since he had about three hours until then, but he went inside and rested n the bed.

As he laid back, he felt something hit his face and he flinched immediately and opened his eyes, and he saw what plagued Dean's nightmares.

"Jess, NO!" He screamed as he saw his girlfriend explode into flames as soon as he saw her, and he was too shocked to move when he felt arms grab him and drag him from the room. He almost wanted to run back in and save something of Jess, but the arms yanked him out of the room and they collapsed on the outside lawn.

Dean laid beside him, breathing heavily as Sam felt his heart go at a frenzy, trying to understand what the hell was happening.

The two were silent as they drove.

"We should visit Bobby." Sam said after a while and Dean glanced over, but silently agreed.

They needed all the help they could get, so Dean drove to South Dakota and found his way to the Salvage yard and parked the Impala before they knocked loudly on the door.

"Bobby Singer? It's Dean and Sam Winchester!" Sam shouted and suddenly, the door opened and they were both sprayed with Holy water, and a second later when they were wiping their eyes, Bobby cut both their wrists with a silver knife, and they glared at him.

"What? Gotta make sure." Bobby said innocently and let them in.

As they spoke, Dean tried to not show pain on his face as his headache returned, ten fold this time.

Sam noticed the small winces and twitches of Dean's jaw.

"Dean?" He asked and Dean looked over.

"You okay?" He elaborated and Dean nodded silently before he go up to go grab a beer, when he fell against the wall as his world suddenly spun in a 360.

He grabbed at his head as Sam raced over to him to see what was wrong with Dean.

"Dean?! tell me what's wrong dude." He said as he caught his brother before he fell backwards.

Dean's eyes were distant as he saw visions of what was to come. Dean couldn't make out a lot of it but he saw yellow eyes, and his father's face.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam kept shouting as Dean slowly closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Bobby watched the entire scene, and knew John would be stupid enough to not tell Sam what was going on with his younger brother. Even Bobby knew.

"Just bring him to the guest room upstairs." Bobby grunted and Sam looked over in disbelief as he held his younger brother.

"Shouldn't we check him over?!" He exclaimed but Bobby shook his head.

"No."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think I'll start to go off the canon script now.. Maybe make up my own investigations or something :D Much luv everyone! And the reviews are much appreciated! Seriously luv ya all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you reviewers, freetobescary, and to the guests that commented! Love reading and replying to your comments! :D**

Dean stirred from his slumber, only two hours later. He blinked sleepily as he felt a slow, burning ache in his head and he grunted and reached up to his head to massage his temples.

"Dean?" A voice made Dean sit up and he looked to see his older brother, in the flesh. He was actually quite shocked he was still here.

Dean blinked for a couple moments until the aching pain in his head transformed into sharp, horrible pains and he gasped as he grabbed at his hair and pulled.

"Dean?!" Sam was instantly at his side with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back as he tried to catch Dean's eye, but instead Dean's gaze was transfixed on the sheets that still covered his body.

 _"You'll be mine soon Deano. Just be patient."_ The voice whispered over the white hot pain and suddenly it all disappeared once and Dean fell back against the bed. Sam was instantly towering over him, asking him a million questions per second. Dean ignored most of them, but he glared up when Sam shook him to get his attention back.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" He demanded as he stared into his younger brother's eyes, and Dean opened his mouth to say something when he faltered. How could he explain that he got these weird visions about crap he can barely make sense of?

He recalled his father's words, and he shook his head.

"Just a headache." He lied and knew it was one of the worst lies he had ever made because Sam gave him a look of a cross between annoyance, frustration, and worry.

"Tell me right now, Dean." He ordered but they both knew that Dean only took orders from their father. Dean crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at Sam.

"Just leave it. I'm tired right now and hungry." He said and Sam stared at him for a couple more moments before he got up and grabbed a bag from a fast food restaurant and tossed it at Dean, whom caught it before it hit his face or anything else.

He looked in the bag and cried out in joy as he saw a cheeseburger, with fries.

"They'll be cold and stuff, but we can go heat them up." Sam offered but Dean shook his head.

"Nah, they're perfect the way they are." He said before he grabbed the burger and stuffed it into his mouth and he let out a groan.

"Should I give you some privacy with that thing?" Sam teased and Dean smirked.

"Jealous?"

"As if." Without another word, Sam left the room but shot one glance back at his younger brother before he disappeared down the hallway.

Sam went downstairs and saw Bobby busy reading a large book.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked as he strolled over and Bobby looked up.

"A hunter called, asking for some info on some creature he's hunting. I think it's nothing too serious though." Bobby said before he studied Sam.

"How's Dean?" He asked after a while and Sam let out a frustrated huff.

"Stubborn, and stupid. He won't tell me what's wrong and it's killing me." Sam growled as he went to grab a beer and Bobby watched him leave and he sighed silently. If Sam truly knew, he'd put a bullet in John's skull the next time he saw him. Not that Bobby isn't gunning for him anyway. What John was doing to Dean...

And why that child decided to swear Bobby to secrecy, it was past him.

Soon, Sam was sitting in the living room with Bobby before they heard a loud crash and Sam was out of the room in a second flat, practically shouting Dean's name. Bobby got up to see Sam holding Dean in his arms as the younger looked dazed and confused.

"Sammy?" He looked up at his older brother as Sam stared down at him in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do? Fall down the stairs?!" Sam snapped and Dean looked back at the stairs before he frowned.

"Did I?" He asked himself quietly, and Sam had enough.

"Okay dude, what the hell happened in these past two years?" He asked as he helped Dean to his feet, but Sam instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say. He tried to think of a way to repeat himself but Dean was shoving Sam away and staring squarely at him with anger burning in his eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't leave dad and I, you'd know!" He shouted and Sam winced.

"Please Dean I'm.. I'm sorry. I just want to know now so I can help.." Sam murmured quietly but Dean was already turning away.

"You can help by helping me find dad, then leave and go back to that stupid collage. That's all you want, isn't it Sam?" He asked over his shoulder as he stormed away and Sam stared after him helplessly as Dean slammed the backdoor behind him hard, and walked out into the salvage yard to probably work on a car.

"Just leave 'im." Bobby grunted and watched Sam almost fall apart.

"Where did things go wrong, Bobby? I used to know him so well and now.." He stopped himself, the thought too sad to actually form in his mind.

"He didn't want you to leave and go to collage." Bobby stated blandly and Sam grunted.

"Thanks Bobby. Now tell me something I _don't_ know." He said and Bobby glared at him and felt like smacking him over the head for his sass. Sam didn't need that right now though, and Bobby could see that.

"Sam.. I treat you and Dean like my own, but you need to understand that there are secrets that even family members can't tell each other." He said, and Sam looked over.

"But it's different for Dean and me.. We told each other _everything._ And even when we tried to hide it, we both knew each other enough to figure it out ourselves." Bobby actually felt sympathy for the older brother. He practically brought Dean up from the moment their dad handed Dean to Sam that fateful night.

"Just give it time. He'll tell ya eventually." _If not.. Then shit will happen anyway._ Bobby thought silently after he reassured Sam and went to go read again.

Sam stayed silent for a couple minutes as he stared out the window at Dean, as Dean rolled himself under a car that doesn't look like it's worked in years, but he knew his younger brother enjoyed the challenge.

Soon, he grabbed two beers and went out and sat in the heat while Dean worked but shared jokes with him nonetheless.

After a couple minutes, Dean went and sat on the hood with Sam. Bobby now watched them silently, and watched Dean throw his head back in laughter at Sam's apparently, funny joke.

Little did any of them know, it'd be a _very_ long time since that same smile appeared on either of the Winchesters after today.

 **A/N: So.. No action this chapter.. This chapter was made so it would give the boys a small break, and show a lil drama.. Not nearly as dramatic as the future chapters will be tho, so warning is stated right now :P I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! New appearances from other characters will start to happen! Yay! Much luv everyone, and feel free to leave a fav, and review! 3 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so this chapter was delayed because the fucking chapter deleted for no reason -.- I have actually lost count of how many times this has happened, and now I remembered why I had originally stopped posting on before. Anyway, ignore my anger. It should probably help with the chapter anyway. I hope you enjoy it, and leave a fav or review if you did! Feedback is awesome and I'd even like to hear some ideas! :D**

Sam and Bobby both knew Dean wouldn't stay at Bobby's place for a week.

In fact, it took three days.

Sam awoke on the third day to wide, green, excited eyes staring at him. If he hadn't already woken up to this many times in the past, instincts would've kicked in the moment he opened his eyes.

"I found us a job!" Dean said proudly and shoved the paper into Sam's hands and forced him to start reading.

The older brother was unsure though. He wanted Dean to have a full night's rest before they left here, and both brothers knew that Dean hasn't had one yet.

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked as he read that a body of Daniel Elkins was found with bite marks all over his body, and blood drained.

"Of course I am! Sam we've been here for three days." Came Dean's indignant reply and Sam sighed before he pulled the blankets off his body and went to get ready.

Not even a hour later, they were back on the road. Dean was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song . Sam kept glancing over at his brother bemusedly, before he went back to reading the papers on the job.

Daniel Elkins.. Why is that name familiar?" Sam looked over at Dean who glanced at the papers.

"Dunno. Maybe we worked with him or dad mentioned him." Dean said before he looked back at the road.

They arrived in Colorado and they went to the bar where Daniel was last seen in.

They spoke to the bartender and got all the info they could from her before they went to Elkin's cabin. Luckily, the police had already scanned the place so there weren't any of them there.

Dean got out the EMF reader, but there was no ghostly energy left here. So they quickly ruled that out, but realized Daniel Elkins was a hunter anyway. They found a secret compartment filled with guns, holy water, and even dead man's blood.

They continued to scan the place and found an empty gun case on the desk and Dean found a letter in his desk to "J.W."

The brothers exchanged glances of confusion, and both wondered if J.W was meant for John Winchester.

Their questions were quickly answered however, when a voice came from behind.

"Glad to see you boys are together, and still alive." They both whirled around and saw their father in the flesh, standing there.

Dean instantly hugged him, overjoyed to find that their father was still alive and seemed unharmed. Sam hesitated however, and John didn't ask or a hug. Just smiled at Sam.

"Glad you're both alright." He said and Dean grinned.

"Of course we are but dad.." Dean soon frowned and John knew what his youngest was going to ask.

"Why the hell did you leave?" their father looked away.

"I was hunting the demon." He said and Dean's face grimaced at just the mention of the demon.

John turned his gaze back to Sam and both brothers were surprised to see grief in his eyes.

"I heard about Jessica, Sam. I'm sorry." John told Sam, and Sam felt anger fill him from head to toe.

"Don't talk like you met her." Sam said in a low voice, barely containing his anger. Dean seemed to realize this and quickly distracted his dad.

"What are you doing here, dad? Is the demon here?" He asked and hoped for a true answer.

"I don't think so. I came to investigate about the vampires though. Daniel Elkins was killed by them, and I wanted to avenge him." John explained about how Daniel trained him to be a hunter, and so now the boys knew where they heard the name before.

Both boys continued to search the house while John read the letter addressed to him, and cursed when he finished it and set it on the desk and stared at the gun case.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he sensed his father's frustrations and his father looked over at him.

"Daniel had a gun called the Colt. It's probably the strongest gun ever created, and the vampires have it." Sam tuned into the conversation and walked over.

"What makes it so strong?" He asked curiously, and their father turned his gaze to him.

"It can kill any supernatural being that has walked the earth. We need that gun." John said and he started walking towards the door and the boys had no choice but to follow him.

That night, Dean tried to avoid Sam and their father's fighting, but it was kind of impossible because no matter what, he was put right in the smack middle.

"So what about every time you use Dean and I as bait? Do you care about us then?" Sam shouted and Dean sighed as he tried to eat his dinner.

"Well you aren't dead yet, so I guess I do!" John yelled back and slammed his fork down and glared at his eldest. Sam's heated look met his.

"So what's your genius plan tonight?! Use one of us as vampire food and steal the Colt and hopes that we get out of there with enough blood to run straight?" Sam got to his feet and Dean knew things were starting to turn serious.

"Sam please-" Dean started but John's squeaking from his chair interrupted him as John too stood.

"I want Dean to lure one of the vampires in so we can have leverage for the Colt." John explained and Sam scoffed angrily.

"Do you even know if Dean is up for it? Oh wait, you wouldn't because you haven't been around!" Sam countered and John flickered his gaze to Dean.

"What happened?" He asked, suddenly concerned which shocked both brothers.

"I don't have time for a chick-flick moment. I'm going to go get dead man's blood." Sam growled before he slammed the door behind him and they both heard the Impala roar to life.

John kept studying his youngest and Dean squirmed before he caved in.

"I had another vision, sir." He said before he abandoned his dinner and sat down on one of the beds.

"What was it this time?" John asked, aware of how much these visions took out of Dean.

"I saw Yellow Eyes.. It was if he was in front of me. I think we'll have an encounter in the future." Dean explained quietly and John stared at him sympathetically.

"Sorry this has to happen to you, son." He said and Dean shrugged.

"Well at least we know now."

"How many days have you stayed up?" John asked suddenly, and Dean hated knowing that he couldn't lie to his father.

"Two sir."

John hated that answer, and he pointed to the bed.

"Get to sleep. If you don't, the cuffs are coming out and you won't be leaving that damn bed until you get at least four hours at least. And I don't want that crappy, "close my eyes and just think I'm sleeping" stuff either." John ordered and Dean grumbled before he kicked off his boots and threw the blankets back before he got into bed.

John watched his son stare at the ceiling for a while before John walked over.

"Want me to knock you out?" He asked, not really wanting to but he knew he needed his son's full attention if the Yellow Eye's was finally coming for him.

Dean looked over and thought about it before he shook his head.

"Sammy'll know and get pissed." He said and rolled away and shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

John stepped outside to listen to the police radio, and while he was, Sam returned with a jar of dead man's blood. Sam clearly still wasn't happy with John so he ignored him completely as he entered the hotel room.

"Your brother is sleeping, so be quiet." John said over his shoulder before he went back to listening to the police radio.

At least two hours later, John finally heard what he was looking for. A young couple missing from their car so he woke his boys.

It looked like Dean finally got to sleep because he looked more tired than usual, and Sam kept shooting his younger brother worried looks but Dean ignored it.

They went out to the highway and they executed their plan. Sam went off with John while Dean stayed with the Impala and acted like he didn't know a thing about cars. But he did take the moment to look to see if the Impala was at %100.

"Is your car okay?"A voice came from behind and it roused Dean from his thoughts.

Dean shrugged as he looked the stranger up and down. She was a girl that seemed to be in her mid twenties, but Dean knew she was probably a century or two old.

"Here, lemmie help." She said, and a second later Dean was shoved up against the side of his car. He was surprised of how quickly she was turning to killing him but he wasn't too worried. She grinned as her eyes glowed and slowly her fangs appeared and Dean smirked but that was to cover up his worry.

 _What are you waiting for, dad?_ He thought as he started to struggle so she didn't think there was something up.

"Tough guy, huh? Maybe I'll turn you." She said as she raked her eyes up and down his form.

She leaned forward and Dean stopped as she whispered in his ear.

"But first.. I'll get myself a little snack." She murmured and suddenly, he felt a sharp prick at his throat and he clenched his fists, furious at his father suddenly for being late.

Luckily, a second later as she began to drink, she let out a gasp and separated from him. Dean instantly fell to his knees and grabbed at his bleeding neck.

The girl fell in front of him and he looked to see she was pierced in the back by an arrow, and he assumed it was the one that was dipped in the dead man's blood.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he and John appeared and he ran over to his younger brother. John quickly tied up the drugged vampire.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he helped Dean to his feet and stared at the wound in his neck.

"I'm fine. We need to get the Colt." Dean said and Sam stared at him in disbelief, before he looked to his father.

"How could you let Dean get bitten? We were ready by the time the girl started talking to him!" He shouted and Dean weakly tried to push Sam back.

"I needed her to be distracted." John said and Sam growled and went to size up to John but Dean finally summoned enough strength and put his arms around Sam's chest and pulled him back.

"Not now. We need to raid the nest." Dean snapped and Sam glanced over, before he reluctantly nodded.

Soon, Dean and Sam were both creeping through the nest, and knew the plan. They both silently looked at each other before Dean nodded and went to the cage where a couple of humans were being held and went to pick the lock. Sam had his back until he noticed a lone girl that was tied to a pole. He went to go get her out too.

While this was happening, John was trying to get the colt when suddenly a scream came from the room where the boys were. John prayed that his boys were alright before he was met with a problem of his own. The vampire he was trying to steal the colt from woke up and spotted the hunter.

Soon, the three Winchesters were running for their leaves and beheading whoever came too close.

They reached the Impala and all three jumped in and went speeding down the road.

"Okay, plan B. I was hoping it didn't jump to this." John sighed and let the boys drop him off at the side of the road with the still drugged vampire.

"We could stay if you want." Dean said but John shook his head.

"I need you guys to distract the other vampires and save the captives." He explained and Dean and Sam went back to the nest to clear it out while John began to walk with Kate, hoping that her scent will draw out the vampire he wanted.

Sure enough, three vampires soon appeared and John spotted the Colt in the belt of the leader.

"How about we do a trade?" John asked casually, not waiting to greet or anything. The girl had already been doused with the blood for long enough and it would be wearing off soon.

The vampire narrowed his eyes, and John rose a machete to the girls find, and the male hissed in frustration.

"Fine. This stupid gun for Kate." The vampire growled before he set the Colt down a couple feet from John and stepped back. John narrowed his eyes and nudged Kate forward, but once she was gone from John's grasp, he went to go grab the Colt but another vampire that John didn't notice, went forward and attacked John.

Sam and Dean had finished up early when they discovered that most of the vampires were gone, but they both knew that John was going on a suicide mission. They had returned quickly to see John wrestling with a vampire.

"Crap." Dean muttered before they both stealthily attacked, killing the extra vampires and Dean slid his machete across the ground towards John, and their father took the moment to raise it and kill his attacker.

While Sam and Dean's attacks distracted the leader, John took the time he now had to crawl over to the Colt, and shoot the vampire in the head.

As darkness spread over his skin and he crumpled to the ground, they all knew it proved their point that the Colt indeed worked. The female vampire snarled at them, but knew that if she stayed, she was dead. So she disappeared by running away.

"W-We did it." Dean said in satisfaction but their father wasn't too happy with them. They waited until they got back to the motel to discuss what happened.

All three Winchester's were surprised when Dean was the one to explain that they were proud they disobeyed an order.

"If we didn't, you'd be dead." Dean explained, and John studied his youngest.

"You're right." John admitted reluctantly, and soon, the three had agreed to hunt the Yellow Eyed demon _together._

 **So ending was kinda crap, and rushed.. Yeah I'm sorry. Just today, I'm a bit busy because I've got homework that I've been ignoring. I hope you guys enjoyed this story though! Much luv everyone! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner! School has been brutal x.x I actually started writing this a couple days ago though so.. Heh. Anyway, thanks for the favs, reviews, and follows! It mean a TON to me! I wish I could tell everybody my love but it's difficult because I don't understand xD Anyway MUCH LUV EVERYONE! Tell me your feedback on this chapter! 3 3 3**

Dean knew from the moment that he woke up that day that there'd be a _very_ bad vision.. Or headache. Whatever he's calling them now, he just knew it'd be bad.

Sam and Dean were forced out of bed at seven sharp in the morning, both brothers grumbling and shooting their father glares behind his back as they got ready for another day.

The two brothers had different ways of getting ready, but somehow both ended up in the bathroom at the same time. After the two did rock paper scissors, Sam proudly closed the door behind him and Dean retreated back to his bed, mumbling " _smartass"_ and such under his breath.

John was watching his two sons with a smirk of humor, but it faded quickly when he noticed Dean absentmindedly rubbing at his temple.

"You okay, son?" John asked as he paused packing the bag. Dean looked up and immediately his hand went down.

"Fine sir." He reported and John almost grew frustrated at himself. He was the one that taught Dean when he was younger to hide his pain. It usually made things easier, and John could usually see if the pain was important or not.

This time, he could see through Dean's mask easy, so he figured it was pretty bad.

"Just tell me Dean." He ordered and Dean let his eyes fall to the ground and he stared at it uneasily.

"I had a nightmare last night of the damned demon." He muttered and John was instantly in front of him, catching his gaze.

"What happened? Was it another vision? Where is it?" His questions came out faster than Dean could answer and the younger Winchester grew annoyed quickly.

When Dean opened his mouth, his voice stopped when he saw Sam appearing from the bathroom.

"All yours, Dean." He said before he went to go put his toothbrush away. Dean took the moment to escape from the tense atmosphere that John was making and Dean slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Dean breathed heavily as he stared at the hand that was still against the door, and he frowned as he recalled his dream.

 _"Hello my boy.. I see you're getting stronger. You even saw that fork move because you wanted it to, the other day. I'm proud of you son. It won't be long now."_

Dean stopped the demon's voice there. He didn't want to recall the rest of the dream and he got busy with slipping into the shower and washing his greasy hair.

When he left the bathroom, he noticed that everything was packed and already in the Impala and Dad's truck. All that remained in the room was John himself, as he stared at his youngest sternly.

"Explain. Now." He said but Dean knew his ways through these type of situations.

"Dad, look I'll explain in the car." And while John was trying to explain that they weren't driving together, Dean shoved past him and made a break for Sam and the Impala. Sam was leaning against the Impala, and he looked at Dean quizzically as Dean shoved his remaining belongings into the back and glanced over at his brother before he looked back at his dad that was locking the door.

"We're heading to Salvation." He called and his father perked up at Dean's words, before he nodded and went to return the key.

Sam and Dean got into the Impala and waited for they father to head out into the road.

"Why are we heading to Salvation?" Sam asked, and Dean hated that Sam was a lot like their father in far too many ways.

Dean stayed silent, and waited for Sam to just figure that Dean wasn't in a chatty mood.

Except that didn't happen. Sam kept nudging him and asking over _and over again_ until Dean snapped.

"Holy criest Sam would you just shut it?" He shouted before his hand flew to the radio and turned it on loudly. He considered turning down the volume as Aerosmith started playing, but he knew that Sam would stay quiet after that and so he left it.

It was about a hour on the road however, when he started to truly feel his headache climbing to a migraine. His vision started to have more and more blank spots and he knew driving was starting to get dangerous when he tried to pass a car and nearly rammed into it instead.

So when he noticed the next pit stop on the side of the road, he pulled over and Sam threw him a confused look.

"You drive now. I'm tired and need some sleep." Dean said through barely gritted teeth and opened the door. The squeak from the door's hinges rattled his brain and he swore he'd need to fix it soon. As he was trading spots with Sam and walking around the Impala, the pain hit him at full force and he dropped to his knees as he felt the ground disappear from beneath him.

He grasped at his head and let out a cry without meaning to, as his gaze was once again covered in visions of the future.

Yellow Eyes, himself coughing up blood, Bobby showing them a map, but his voice was drowned out from the loud intense roaring of noises. The visions carried on to be much more graphic, like Sam crying out and screaming, as Dean saw himself throw up more blood, before it drew the fateful visions to a close with John's eyes glowing yellow.

Dean snapped from the visions far too quickly and colors interrupted his gaze and he soon bleakly came aware of his surroundings, and the fact that he was in the arms of his older brother, and their father loomed over them both.

"S'mmy?" Dean's voice came out much rougher than he expected and that made the two older Winchester's more worried.

Dean being Dean however, even in his daze was too proud and stubborn, and shoved Sam off him.

"I'm fine." He grumbled out and tried to get to his feet, but somehow he couldn't find a strong point in his feet, and he slammed his fist on the ground in frustration at the fact that his feet wouldn't stay under him.

"Okay son, sure." John grunted, unconvinced as he picked Dean up from the arms and led him to a nearby bench. He sat him down before John stood over him and studied him.

He desperately wanted to question Dean on the visions, but Sam was standing _right there._

John glanced at Sam and tried to think up something that Sam could possibly do at the moment.

"Sam go see if there's any demon activity has come up." John said lamely and Sam instantly threw him a look that screamed out " _Are-You-Shitting-Me?"_

John obviously wasn't and fixed on him a stern glare, but Sam wasn't relenting when his worry for his younger brother came first.

Sam offered a bitch face that he knew that pissed John off and sat right beside his brother, and John saw the small quirk on his eldest son's lip for just a moment.

"Sam I don't have time for this." John breathed through his nose loudly. He knew Dean didn't need John shouting his head off right now, so he tried to keep his voice leveled but Sam was challenging him at every given point.

"You obviously know what's going on with my brother. I want to know. Now." Sam's eyes suddenly turned intense and dark as he fixed them on directly to his father, and John found trouble to counter it.

The two stared at him until Dean interrupted them.

"Can I get a painkiller?" He asked and Sam instantly broke away to tend to his brother. John's moment of victory was short-lived and he asked Sam to go get them from the car.

Sam seemingly forgot that he meant to figure out why Dean was hurting in the first place, so John took full advantage of this and instantly sat beside Dean.

"What happened, son?" He demanded and Dean weakly looked over.

"You.. You were possessed." He gruffly said quietly, and John stared at him.

"With.. Yellow Eyes. Dad they weren't even black. Bright. Yellow." John had stopped listening to Dean ramble in worry as he tried to imagine the Yellow Eyed demon possessing him.

"Dean stop." John sighed after he realized his son was still talking. Dean immediately clamped his mouth shut and sighed. He opened it again to say something, but his voice was shoved back down his throat when a new voice joined the conversation.

"So is this a dream Dean is talking about, or is there something going on?" Sam asked, tossing the bottle of painkillers in one hand, and narrowed his eyes.

Both dumbstruck Winchester's could agree that Sam found that bottle _far_ too quickly for their liking. John tried to form a lie but he ended up just looking like a fish as his mouth opened and closed uselessly, closing doors on ideas too quickly because he knew Sam would outsmart him at every one.

"Sam.." Dean tried with his own puppy dog eyes but Sam owned those anyway, and saw right through.

"No Dean, I want to know what's going on with you." Sam said as he walked over and tossed the painkillers to Dean. As Dean swallowed two pills, he realized the spotlight was on him.

"What, you don't wanna explain?" He asked his father as he managed to completely swallow the pills.

John shrugged in reply and Dean sighed and confronted his mother hen of a brother.

"So I get visions." He said bluntly, not really the one to play it up.

Sam stared at him quizzically and for a moment, he thought he was just being his usual, cocky and endearing brother, but a glance to their father said otherwise.

"Wait.. visions? What the hell Dean?" He asked as he turned back to his brother.

"Okay so there's nightmares too, but whatever, right?" Dean gave a laugh that was way too loud and forced, and Sam grimaced.

"How long have these been happening for?" He asked and Dean shrugged.

"I dunno.. Maybe a couple months." Dean suddenly sounded shy as Sam exploded on him.

"What the hell Dean?! You didn't think to tell me about this? Is this why you're not sleeping at night, or drinking yourself to oblivion?" Sam shouted and Dean winced as the painkillers tried to do their work, but they weren't working fast enough.

"I do that anyway though." Dean tried but Sam's look silenced him once again.

"I know you Dean. Or.. I thought I did." Sam added as an afterthought and it made Dean fill with sudden guilt that he felt needed a strong tongue lash. But his mind just went blank and he turned his head away. Sam looked like he was going to size up and punch Dean in the back of the head, but he met John's gaze accidentally, and saw the strong " _Don't-You-Dare"_ look.

He sat back down, but his mind was still running a billion thoughts per second.

"So do you know why these visions started?" Sam asked and John and Dean shared a look that was obviously asking what could be shared.

"The Demon." John finally answered and a tense silence filled the space until Dean stood up.

"Let's just get back to the road." Dean said before he led Sam back to the Impala, but this time he got into the passenger side. Neither brother trusted his vision at the time.

Sam pulled back onto the road, and more silence filled the space. Sam let out a huff when his brother didn't care to answer his earlier question, and knew that the ride ahead of them would be a long one.


End file.
